Nothing But You
by BrookeAndLucasForever
Summary: Brooke And Lucas Have Been Together Since They Were Kids , One Mistake Tears Them Apart. BL* - One Tree Hill FanFic
1. Loved and Lost

It was an average saturday night , all the teens from tree hill high were at their usual weekend party at Rachel Gatina's over-crowded beach house.

In the corner of the room were two very drunk teenagers in the middle of a heavy make-out session, one of them knowing it was wrong still initiated

moving into the bedroom behind them. Little did she know that her boyfriend was just entering the party with his basketball team-mates discussing

last nights game against the Eat High Wildcats.

Lucas laughed " Hey any of you guys seen Brooke?" Skills joked "She gotta be somewere around here luke , Brooke Davis aint never missed a party"

"Yeah whatever" Lucas Laughed, "I'm gonna go look for her" He walked away slowly pulling off his Ravens letterman jacket and heading for the

alcohol table.

Brooke sighed as the drunken boy tried to pull her shirt off , she immediately jumped to the voice of her boyfriend lucas, she felt like her world was crashing down.

Here she was with another guy whilst her boyfriend is searching the room for her, asking everyone that passed , "Have You Seen Brooke?"

Haley James Lucas' trusted friend replied "I think she's in Rachel's Spare Room", Brooke resisted as the boy tried to kissed her neck, she could hear

lucas' footsteps approaching yet she didn't move, it was like she was frozen.

Lucas lightly tapped the door , "Brooke?" , as he slowly pushed it open he saw his girlfriend on the bed with a complete stranger, his face dropped, a sweet

smile quickly changed into the expression of a heartbroken boy.

Brooke looked up at lucas, " Lucas this isnt what... , before she could finish her sentence he cut her off "Brooke! , what are you doing?" , Brooke stood up

as the party went silent, "Lucas , let me explain" , Lucas turned around and looked at the people in the room behind him.

"Okay, Explain....

Brooke Stood In Silence , "Yeah I thought so..." Lucas said as he turned towards the door

he felt a clump in his throat as he left the party.

Brooke ran after him, and on the way picking up his letterman jacket he gave her to represent their relationship.

Haley stopped infront of her on the way out "You dont think he's been through enough?" Brooke looked at her "I'm sorry".

"It's not me you should be apologising to" , "Haley just please move , I need to go and talk to my boyfriend".

Lucas' mother passed away six months earlier , his whole world collapsed and Brooke was the one thing in the world he could count on, he was very

close to her and because Brooke said she would always be there for him no matter what, he was able to move on with his life.

Lucas and Brooke have been next door neighbours for 17 years , they pratically grew up together.

They were 13 when they had their first kiss and he was the only boy who ever bought her an ice-cream , not only were they dating,

they were also best friends.

Brooke stumbled out of the door and saw lucas sat down on the beach with his head in his hands, Brooke loved lucas there was no doubt about it

she was just insecure and she never once felt like she deserved him, she wouldn't admit she loved him to herself , let alone lucas.

Little did she know lucas had waited practically his entire life to hear the words 'I Love you' from brooke, but she never said it.

So he never believed it.

Lucas knew she was approaching him , in the quiteness of the night the only things he could hear were the ocean , Brooke's footsteps and his heart

racing as she got closer , what was he going to say to her?.

"Hey" she managed to blurt out, after a few seconds of silence "what do you want Brooke? Lucas replied bitterly

"What do you mean?" "I Mean what do you want from me?"

Brooke stood in silence looking at Lucas' dissapointed face.

Lucas stood up and looked her in the eyes , "Is this the first time?"

"Lucas...." , "Just tell me"

Brooke tried so desperately to hold back her tears, "Yes , it's the first time.... and the last i promise"

Lucas looked to the ground, "I don't....., as a tear rolled down Brooke's face lucas tried hard not to break the heart of the girl he loved,

even though she broke his.

He could see pain and hurt in her eyes, all he wanted to do was hold her in his arms and tell her he loved her.

But he couldn't do it .

Brooke felt tears burning her eyes , as she wiped them, Lucas stroked the back of his head , searching for something , anything to say.

"Brooke , I'm sorry "

Brooke sniffed up and wiped her face , she knew were this was going, "I Just , I can't do this anymore"

"Dont say that Lucas, you don't mean it" Brooke said , as tears filled her eyes.

"I can't do this, Brooke please don't cry" , Lucas walked towards Brooke and kissed her Forehead.

This was the first time Lucas had ever seen Brooke cry, she held his jacket so close and gradually extended her arm to give it back to him.

Lucas grabbed the jacket, as he moved behind Brooke's back he slowly placed the jacket over her shoulders, and softly whispered in her ear "I want you to keep it".

Lucas softly kissed brooke cheek , she began crying as she turned around and placed herself in Lucas' arms repeatedly telling him "I'm so sorry...

" Lucas Please dont do this" Brooke begged , Lucas stepped back "I Cant pretend it didn't happen, It's too late"

He turned around and walked away with a heartbroken look on his face, he turned back to her and gave her a smile.

It was just like when they were 13 he saw the girl he fell in love with all those years ago, he turned back and continued walking.

Brooke stood on the beach alone taking in everything that lucas had just said to her.

As Lucas walked home Brooke's voice echoed in his head , he checked his watch which read 10:15, which meant his dad would still be awake,

Lucas opened his front door and found his dad slummed on the sofa watching old action movies, "Hey Dad" Lucas said sadly

"Lucas , You okay buddy?"

"Uh , actually no i'm not" said lucas as he sat down next to his dad on the sofa.

Keith sat up , turned the tv off and listened to his son "what happened?" , "It's Brooke , we broke up"

"oh you kids will work it out" joked keith , "You've been with Brooke seven years , you've had your fights and always worked it out"

"not this time dad , it's really over", Lucas looked at his dad hoping he could say something to heal his pain.

Lucas slowly stood up and smiled at keith "Goodnight Dad" , "Night Son"..

Lucas closed his bedroom door and collapsed on his bed , he stared at a picture of himself and brooke he picked it up stroked brooke's face and

turned the picture around on his night stand.

There was a quiet knock on his door , "Dad , i just wanna be alone" Lucas said whilst diving his head into his pillow

"It's Haley" said a voice outiside the door , Lucas stood up and opened the door for Haley. he was immediately attacked by her arms and enveloped into a hug,

he put his arms around her and sank his head into her shoulders with a painful look on his face.

"I'm so sorry Luke" said haley with a sympathetic tone in her voice.

Haley released her grasp on Lucas and sat down on his bed, "So what happened with Brooke?"

Lucas walked over and sat down next to Haley , "Well you saw her with that guy right?" Haley nodded

"Well i sat down on the beach and she came over , i told her i couldn't be with her anymore"

"You broke up with her?"

"yeah , I feel....... lost haley i don't know what to do without her"

Haley pulled lucas in and gave him a hug as she reassured him , "It's gonna be okay.....

The Next morning Brooke lay awake in bed holding the jacket Lucas gave her the night before , she rolled herself out of bed and went into the bathroom.

It seemed everything in her house had some memory of Lucas , her toothbrush that he had bought for her, the blue towel that she gave him for when he

spent the night which was often, she picked it up and inhaled the smell , it smelled like luke .

Brooke got in the shower and used his towel when getting out, it seemed he was the biggest part of her world, without him she didn't feel complete.

Brooke took her phone off the dresser, and input speed dial number 1 - Lucas , or as he is called in her phonebook 'Boyfriend', the phone rang for a while then

went straight to answer phone "Hey it's Lucas, & Brooke... , I'm not here right now leave a message and I'll get back to you" , Brooke hung up the phone and remembered

when she interrupted him recording his voicemail, they stayed awake all night looking at photos and watching movies together.

Lucas was playing basketball down at rivercourt, he remembered the last time he was there with Brooke. They ditched Nathan & Haley at the movies so they could

just be together , of course he didn't get one shot in because she kept asking him questions about the rules of basketball. Lucas threw in the last shot and his

attention was stolen by a loud beeping sound behind him , as he turned around he saw his older brother Nathan approaching him, "Lucas, Haley told me what happened

I'm sorry man" Nathan said as he gave his younger brother a much-needed hug.

Lucas pulled away , "Thanks , but i'll be fine"

Nathan slightly smiled "she made a mistake we all do", Lucas smirked and sat down on a nearby bench.

"Yeah ,my mistake was trusting her " Lucas said as he looked to the floor , Nathan came over and sat next to him, "Listen , why don't you talk to her"?,

"and say what? , I have nothing to say to her" , "Okay fair enough, but does she have anything to say to you?, think about that"

Nathan stood up and walked back towards his car, "I need to go and meet Haley but you need to talk to your girlfriend"

"Ex-Girlfriend , she's my ex-girlfriend Nate", Lucas didn't like the sound of that, but it was true , she was no longer his girlfriend.

Brooke sat at her computer looking at pictures of herself and Lucas, when her phone rang without even looking at caller ID she immedietly picked

it up "Lucas?!" , "No, Brooke it's Nathan"

"Oh , have you seen lucas he's not answering my calls" she asked desperately.

"Listen Brooke you need to talk to him" , "I know my little brother and he loves you", Brooke smiled.

"Were is he?" , "I saw him at rivercourt a few hours ago , he's probably home by now"

"okay , thanks i'm gonna go talk to him" , "bye". Brooke Hangs up.

Lucas collapsed down onto his bed as Brooke approached his bedroom door feeling nervous, which was strange for her because Brooke was always so

confident especially around Lucas, Brooke curled up her fingers and softly knocked on the door. Somehow Lucas knew it was her, he slowly got up and walked towards

the door and opened it coming face to face with Brooke Davis. She seemed different to him, she seemed vulnerable and fragile. She was wearing jeans , a plain white shirt

and his letterman jacket.

"brooke.....Hi"....

Brooke smiled and bit her lip anxiously , "Hi"

Lucas looked at her and extended his hand back in his bedroom "Come in"

"Thanks" She slowly walked in his room and looked around as if she was taking a mental picture, as if she hadn't been there before.

"So we need to talk" she said as she sat on the edge of his bed.

"About what?" as he slowly backed towards the door. Brooke sighed , she felt a distance had grown between them.

"About us" , "Us?" , Lucas said slightly louder than his previous tone ," There is no us , not anymore" Brooke looked up at Lucas , trying hard to

hold back tears that were forcing their way down her face.

Brooke wasn't sure how to approach Lucas anymore , he had never been this way with her before. Sure they had their arguments

in the past but he had never given her the cold shoulder like this before.

"You threw us away when you cheated on me" , "Lucas , Please" as she walked towards him. he pulled away

"I'm sorry Brooke , I Love you and i always will nothing will ever change that , but i can't be with you anymore" He cried out as tears filled his eyes.

"You really mean this?" , Lucas grabbed brookes hand and kissed it. "I'll never forget you , I promise".

Lucas walked to the other end of the room, "I'm going away for a while".

Brooke looked up at Lucas with tears rolling down her face, "For how long?"

"I'm not sure yet , but.... I need space , time to think we both do", "I mean maybe we just weren't meant to be"

Brooke exhailed deeply "Lucas , that's not true".

Lucas reached behind his neck and unhooked a necklace with the letter 'B' on it , he extended his arm and gave it to Brooke.

"You can have this back , it doesn't mean anything anymore" , Brooke had given Lucas that necklace when they were 14 to symbolise that they would

be together forever.

Lucas slowly placed the necklace In Brooke's hand as she cried. she closed her hand tight and looked at Lucas.

Lucas shook his head, "So much for Forever, Huh?", He turned around.

Brooke opened the door and slowly stepped out , "This isn't the end for us" she said quietly before she walked down the hall.

Lucas closed his eyes tightly, and closed his door watching Brooke leave his house.


	2. Leaving What's Left Of Me

That night lucas was on the phone to his brother Nathan , "Listen , Nate I Need to get away for a while".

"Were are you gonna go luke?" Nathan questioned , "I'm gonna go and stay with aunt Deb".

Nathan Laughed , "Atleast you'll eat well" , Lucas Replied "Yeah , I know"

"Okay , well i've got some packing to do i'll see you when i get back".

"Okay " , "Bye"

Lucas hangs up.

Keith came into lucas' room whilst he was putting the last things into his bag.

"All set Luke?" , Lucas turned around "uh yeah just about... listen dad can you do me a favor?"

"sure what is it?" , Lucas put his bag around his shoulder.

"I Never got a chance to say goodbye to Brooke , so could you tell her i'm sorry and....

Keith interrupts "and?.....

Lucas looked up at keith, "Just tell her i'm sorry and i hope she has a nice summer" , Keith replied "Okay".

Lucas hugged keith "Bye dad".

Brooke was walking down the street when she bumped into Haley .

"Haley , have you seen lucas, i havent spoken to him in a while?" , "Brooke , Lucas didn't tell you?"

Brooke looked at Haley , "Tell me what?" , Haley replied "Lucas left Yesterday morning , I can't believe he didn't tell you"

Brooke looked hurt and confused, "were did he go?" , "Brooke , i don't know".

" I've gotta go" , Brooke walked way from Haley and headed to Lucas' house.

Brooke walked towards Lucas' door when she heard Keith in the garage fixing Lucas' car .

"Keith?" Keith looked up at Brooke

"Brooke Davis , what a pleasant Suprise how you doin' kiddo?"

Brooke smiled at keith , "Not so good, were did lucas go?"

"He went to stay with Deb, he told me to tell you he's sorry and have a nice summer"

Brooke nodded her head whilst looking around, she looked in the corner and found a picture of Lucas covered in oil.

She let out a slight laugh , Keith looked at her "Oh you remember that day?"

Brooke drew her attention away from the picture and replied , "Yeah , he was so happy because whitey made him captain, he brought me here and

smudged oil all over my face", Brooke Laughed as she seemed more and more infatuated with Lucas' picture.

Keith walked towards Brooke , "Look i don't know what happened between you too , but you need to work it out"

Brooke fiddled around with the tools , "If only it was that easy , I miss him so much keith"

"I know you do sweetheart, trust me he misses you too" Brooke let out a slight smile and looked at Lucas' car

"I Love this car , you know i wouldn't let him sell it" , Brooke laughed

"Keith responded , "Why not?" , "Because , i was with him when he bought it. It's a memory"

Keith smiled at the smitten girl infront of him , he knew just how much Brooke Davis loved his son.

"Well i better let you get back to work" , Brooke said as she hesitated putting Lucas' picture down.

"Thanks Keith" Brooke said before dissapearing down the street.

When Brooke got home , she lay on her bed thinking how much of a misserable summer this was going to be when her phone rang ,

"Hello?" she said as if she didn't have a care in the world

"Brooke? , Said Nathan down the phone

"Yeah?" , "It's Lucas there's been an Accident" , Brooke's Expression completely changed , "What kind of accident?" she said not

really wanting to know the answer.

"A car crash , it doesn't look good" , Brooke stared into space trying to digest this information.

Brooke slowly pulled the phone away from her ear and dropped it on the foor , Nathans fading voice in the distance "Brooke?"

She covered her mouth as tears passed through her fingers.

Brooke quickly ran to her car and headed towards the hospital , she was completely oblivious to the cars around her, she just drove and drove.

When she arrived at the hospital she ran into keiths arms and cried on his shoulder ,"Is he gonna be okay?"

Keith sat down with Brooke , "They took him in for observation , we're wating for the results" , Brooke dove her head into her hands , as if she was trying

to block out reality.

A few hours later , a doctor came into the waiting room , "family of Lucas Scott?" , Brooke, Keith & Nathan all stood up.

The doctor approached them , "How is he?" Keith blurted out.

"He has a few broken ribs , ripped tissue in his arm, but...he's stable ," Brooke sat back down and roughly ran her fingers thorugh

her hair. "So is he gonna be okay?" she said with no patience.

"I'm afraid we have to go into surgery , and in his current condition the chances of survival are slim"

Nathan sat down next to Keith , "Slim? , so there's nothing you can do?"

The Doctor replied , "Well we're currently doing all we can mr scott" , Nathan nodded "Right".

"Surgery's not for a while , you should all go home and we'll call you if there's any change"

Nathan and Keith replied "Okay" , Brooke However , "I'm staying" , Nathan looked at Brooke "You're staying?"

Brooke looked up , "Yeah .I'm not leaving him, not when he's like this" Keith Kneeled down to Brooke , "Brooke , I know you wanna

be here for him , but there's nothing you can do here" , Keith said trying to convince Brooke to leave with them , "Maybe not , but if he wakes up he'll want somebody here"

Nathan raised his voice , "and you think that person is you? , you're the last person he'd wanna see" , Keith "That's enough nathan"

Brooke wiped her eyes and watched Nathan walk away. "He didn't mean that , Brooke we're all just scared and saying things we don't mean".

"Okay , but I still wanna stay i've let him down before and i'm not gonna do it again" Keith stood up and smiled at Brooke.

"Okay , you wanna stay. just call me if there's any change" , Brooke nodded "Okay".

Brooke stayed in that hospital all night, she didn't get any sleep all she could hear in her head was Lucas saying , 'so much for forever',

she couldn't think about anything else .

The doctor approached Brooke the next Morning , "?" , Brooke looked up anyway , "Uhm...No it's davis"

"You're not Mr scott's wife?" , "No , I'm his.... , " Brooke searched for something to say...... "I'm his friend" . "Okay , well we're going into surgery in

a few hours if you want to see him before. now's your chance" , "Okay , Thankyou".

Brooke walked in and saw him lying there , helpless and alone. She sat down next to him , "Lucas?" she said as her tone lowered.

She lay down next to him and stroked his hair , "You're gonna pull through this , okay?". she said whilst crying.

"You're strong, just....... just please don't leave me" , she lay there next to Lucas for hours. Telling him to pull though , because she couldn't live

without him in her life.

Nathan and Keith slightly opened the door and heard Brooke talking to Lucas , "You know , i never fully understood why you loved me . and i stress

the word Loved , because you probably dont anymore"

Keith and Nathan listened in , "but i always loved you , right since we first met on the swings and you got me an icecream? , taught me how to play basketball"

she laughed , "Nathan teased you because you were best friends with a girl , but you told him to back off because Brooke Davis was the girl for you, that whole

day i walked around with a smile on my face, but i don't think you knew that i heard , but i did".

Lucas lay there , Brooke wasn't sure if he heard or not. But she carried on anyway "But i'm begging you , okay? you have to wake up because i need you.....

More than you will ever know". Brooke dove her head into Lucas' chest and cried.

Keith and Nathan listened to everything that Brooke said to an unconscious Lucas , they walked into the room and Keith cleared his throat.

Brooke pulled herself up and Looked at them , she smirked "Hi"

Nathan whispered , "Hey Brooke , can i talk to you for a second?" Brooke looked up at Nathan , "sure"

Nathan closed the door behind them , "Listen , im sorry about what i said. I really didn't mean it"

Brooke folded her arms , "It's okay , it was understandable" Nathan replied , "It's just you hurt him , bad. I mean who's to say this was an accident?"

Brooke looked at Nathan shocked , "What are you saying? , that Lucas did this on purpose?" ,

"No , what i mean is. He kept telling me he wanted the pain to go away. He wanted an escape"

Brooke began crying , "I've gotta go" , Nathan sighed , "Brooke?! , come back"

Brooke walked out of the hospital , wondering..... was it her fault????


	3. Change of Heart

Nathan regretting what he just said , went back in to see Lucas. Keith approached him , "were's Brooke?" he questioned.

"She left" Nathan said whilst stroking the back of his head. Keith gave him a weird look , "she left? , i thought she wanted to stay with Lucas"

"Uh.... Nathan searched for something to say , "Dad , i kinda implied that maybe this wasn't an accident".

Keith immidietly looked up , "what?! , what are you talking about , why would he?" Keith asked.

"Brooke cheated on Lucas, Dad" , Keith exhailed deeply , "oh". Nathan anxiously rubbed the back of his neck.

Keith continued , "Nathan , Lucas wouldn't do this on purpose". Nathan sat at the edge of the hospital bed. "But you didn't see him , he was torn up. He told me

he just wanted the pain to go away. maybe this was his idea of getting out".

Keith turned around , "stop talking like that , Nathan this was an accident." Nathan stood up and walked towards the door , and slowly opened it.

"How do you know that for sure?" , he said right before dissapearing down the hall.

Keith continued to look at his helpless son , he whispered "come back to us soon".

Brooke sat on the bench at rivercourt , imagining Lucas was sat next to her.

A voice stole her attention , "Brooke?" , she turned around to see Nathan walking towrds her with a basketball.

"Nathan" she whispered whilst standing up. "Bye". as she walked away.

"Wait" , Brooke turned around. Nathan walked towards her , "Look , you love my brother right?"

Brooke nodded her head without hesitation , "More than anything".

Nathan smiled , "And you want him to be happy right?". Brooke nodded Again.

"Then maybe. you should just let him go". Brooke's eyes filled with tears. "Let him go?"

Nathan threw the basketball in the hoop , "Brooke , he's hurt and what he needs is closure"

Brooke brought her hands upto her chest and grabbed the necklace that Lucas gave back to her when they broke up , she whispered , "Forever"

whilst tightly closing her eyes. "What?" Nathan asked.

Brooke opened her eyes , "Nothing". Nathan carried on , "Just think about it , a fresh start for both of you"

Brooke nodded , and whispered with slight discomfort , "Okay" as she walked away.

Nathan watched her walk away and shook his head, "I'm sorry" he mimmed as she got into her car.

When she arrived at her house , she looked at pictures of Lucas that were spread out all across her room. she collected them all and put them in

a desk drawer that he ironically built for her.

Nathans words 'let him go' raced through her mind as she threw her diary in the bin , reason being it had atleast 7 pages of 'I heart Lucas scott forever'

in it , she was thinking of how unhappy she would be but maybe it was better for Lucas.

She called peyton who was now living in California , "Peyton? , It's Brooke i'm gonna come and visit you In L.A for a while".

Peyton on the other end of the phone , "really? Oh Brooke thats awesome" , A single tear rolled down brooke's face as she attempted a smile.

As Brooke packed her bags , she grabbed a picture of lucas and herself kissing in a photobooth and placed it in her bag , she was thinking if she couldn't have him

she atleast wanted the memory.

She drove to the hospital to say Goodbye.

She opened the door and stepped in , she could feel her heart racing as she was about to leave the one thing she truly loved. Lucas.

As she looked at him , she didn't want to leave , she forced out the words ," Luke. I'm gonna Leave for a while okay? , I think you'd probably agree it's the best thing for both of us. But you mostly.

I Love you Lucas Scott , Forever and ever. she wiped away tears and leaned in to kiss him on the cheek , her lips softly pressed against his skin as she closed her eyes.

As she pulled away , she felt their life together dissapear. "I'm sorry, and i know i don't deserve it , i do but if you could one day find it in your heart to forgive me. then please do"

she picked her bags up off the floor and pulled a letter out of her pocket with 'Lucas' written on the front of it. She placed it on the desk next to him which was filled with flowers and cards.

She stroked his face and smiled, "Goodbye Lucas". Brooke walked out of the hospital crying filled with pain and regret.

A few days passed , Brooke was in California with peyton and Lucas was still lying in a coma.

Brooke and peyton were on the beach , talking about when they were kids and Peyton brought up Lucas, Brooke tried to change the subject but she repeatedly asked,

"Okay , Brooke what's the deal?" , Brooke shrugged her shoulders , "We kinda broke up" Peyton's Mouth dropped "What?! and i'm only just hearing about this?"

Brooke nodded , "He got in an accident before i left" , "Brooke! , why aren't you with him?" Brooke replied sadly , "He wouldn't want me there , he's better off without me"

Peyton shook her head in disbelief , "Brooke , if you honestly think that. you don't know Lucas scott as well as you think you do" Brooke pulled off her sunglasses.

Peyton Laughed , " Look , when i lived in tree hill with you guys. Lucas was insanely in love with you and you know what? , i know he still is"

Brooke smiled , "How do you know that?" , "Because.... I just do, and besides he never even looked at another girl" Brooke smiled , "He didn't?"

Peyton grinned , "Brooke Davis & Lucas Scott Forever , you wrote that in your Geometry book 9th grade".

"You remember that?" Brooke questionned , "How could i forget? , i spent practically all of 9th grade listening to you jabber on about him"

"So...why did you guys break up?" , Brooke looked up at Peyton.

"It's complicated" she said before putting her sunglasses back on and slumming down on her deckchair.

Peyton was left confused and wondering.

Nathan and Haley were celebrating Haley's preganancy and wishing Lucas was awake to share the moment with them.

Nathan Laughed , "If It's a boy I'm thinking 'stingray' and a girl 'Luscious'.

Haley's mouth widened , "You better be kidding" she laughed.

Nathan smiled and stroked Haleys stomach , "You know , right now , with you i'm the happiest i've ever been"

Haley Smiled , "Yeah Me too" , Nathan leaned in and kissed her, and stroked her hair. "I Love you Haley James"

"I Love You , Nathan scott" they both smiled.

Haley asked , "So when are we gonna tell keith?" , Nathan responded , "How about right now?" Haley smiled, "Okay"

Nathan and Haley went into the kicthen were keith was under the sink fixing the pipes.

Nathan cleared his throat , "Uh Dad , you got a minute" said nathan putting his arm around an ecstatic Haley.

Keith stood up and picked up a cloth claning his hands , "sure".

" , Nathan and I have decided to start a family" , They both smiled at keith.

Keith's face lit up as he smiled , "Congratulations" , Keith Hugged Nathan and Haley.

As Keith pulled away from Nathan he thought about Lucas , Maybe not being around for this.

Lucas was lying in the hospital bed when his hand began to move , his eyes slowly opened and he looked around wondering where he was.

he could hear the blurry voices of Nathan and Keith outside the door , "Dad , i want Lucas to be around when Haley and I have our baby"

Lucas smiled as he tried to pull himself up with a bruised rib cage. He noticed he had a cast on his leg and stitches on his face in several places .

"Ow" he said whilst holding onto his side , he turned to the left and saw a letter on the table , he opened and and it read.

"_**Dear Lucas,**_

_**I wanted to say all this to your face, but i never got the chance. I don't think i would have been able to face you anyway.**_

_**I'm sorry for what i did , i really am. I Hope one day you will be able to forgive me , because we've been together for so long and it really hurts**_

_**me that we're throwing it away. I won't ever forget you , I'll remember our midnight phone calls and playfights. Me leaving a thousand messages on your answer machine**_

_**just to hear both our voices together.**_

_**I left you this Letter, because i didn't get the opportunity to say goodbye to you. There were so many things left unsaid and right now i can't even bring myself to say them.**_

_**Maybe your feelings for me will have changed. Hopefully you do still love me. But , If you don't , I really do understand."**_

_**All my Love , **_

_**Brooke xx**_

_**P.S - Forever and Ever. **_

Lucas put down the letter and covered his face crying , Nathan came in the room , "Lucas?" Nathan ran upto him and gave him a hug. "I'm glad you're okay".

Lucas smiled, "Were's Dad?" , Keith came in the room and hugged Lucas.

Nathan smiled , "Haley and I are having a baby" , Lucas smiled. "Congratualtions , Nate. I'm really happy for you"

Lucas was happy for them , but he couldn't stop thinking of Brooke.

Nathan got out his phone and called Haley to tell her about Lucas waking up , Lucas stared into space with a dazed out look on his face.

****2 YEARS LATER****

Lucas and Nathan are studying at college in Tree Hill. Nathan has a 1 year old son named Jamie, and Brooke is still in california with Peyton.

Lucas and Nathan walked into Nathan and Haley's House , "Hales? , you home?" Nathan asked.

Haley came out of the kitchen and ran into Nathan's arms , "Hi honey", she kissed him and then gave Lucas a hug.

Haley grabbed Nathan's arms and jumped up and down , "Ooh , I'm soo excited , we're getting married in a month". Nathan smiled at his over-excited

bride-to-be. Lucas faked a smile , as Nathan looked at him he could tell that he still missed Brooke.

They all walked into the kicthen , "You guys hungry?" Haley asked as she opened the refrigerator.

Both Nathan and Lucas smiled , "Starved".

Haley questionned , "Were have you guys been all day?" , Nathan looked at Lucas , "Hales , rivercourt....hence the basketball"

"Shut up!" she laughed.

Lucas sat at the kitchen table and saw a letter that Brooke recently wrote to Haley.

Haley saw Lucas looking at the letter. She ran over , picked it up and put it in a cupboard.

Lucas looked at Haley and raised his eyebrow , "Something wrong Hales?".

"Uh... no it's just girl stuff, totally boring to you" She laughed.

"Uh huh" , Lucas agreed still wondering what was in that letter. Nathan looked at Haley , "Haley can i talk to you a second?"

Haley grabbed Nathans arm and lead him out into the hall , "Okay.... you wanna know what was in the letter right?"

Nathan nodded , Yeah , and why did you snatch it from Lucas like that?". Haley scratched her forehead. "Because- ....

Brooke's getting married , Nathan". Nathan's eyes widened , "What?". Haley repiled "I Know , how do we tell Lucas?"

Nathan shook his head , "I don't know". Nathan grabbed Haleys hand and kissed it. "We'll figure something out".

"Yeah" Haley said with a wooried tone.

Brooke ,meanwhile was with Peyton in the mall. "I can't believe you're marrying seth". Peyton said in an unsupportive way.

"It's not that big a deal , he loves me" , Peyton shook her head. "Do you love him?" Brooke looked up , "He's good for me".

Peyton laughed sarcastically , "you didn't answer my question". "Because it's a ridiculous question". Brooke walked away.

Peyton ran after her , "No , it's not really considering you're marrying a guy you don't love". Brooke sighed, "Can we not do this?"

Brooke got into her car and drove home , leaving Peyton at the mall by herself. When she got in , seth kissed her on the cheek , "Brooke cohen?"

Kinda has a ring to it , huh?" , Brooke smiled , "Uh...sure".

Seth grabbed Brooke's hand and took her into the kicthen , "So , Brooke you're mom and I are getting you a new ring today"

Brooke replied , "A new ring? ,i have a perfectly good one here" she said lifting her hand pointing to the ring on her finger.

Seth smiled, "Oh you're so cute" . "I Am? , Seth came closer and stroked her hair , Brooke slightly smiled , "Seth . why are you going with my mom?"

"Because , she's a wonderful lady". Which she was when she was scamming money out of elderly millionaire's.

Brooke picked up US Weekly and smiled looking at seth , "Right". she began reading as seth continued talking.

Lucas walked towards the cupboard and opened the letter ,

_**"Haley , **_

_**I know i haven't written to you in a while , but things have been a little crazy.**_

_**I just got engaged. I've been dating this guy seth cohen for 5 months now, and he just asked out of the blue.**_

_**anyway, i want you to come to the wedding. we haven't exactly set a date yet , but when we do i'll totally let you know.**_

_**Write back soon , **_

_**Love Brooke xx**_

Lucas approached Nathan and Haley who were in the next room , "I read the letter". Both Nathan and Haley turned around.

Haley sighed , "I'm so sorry Luke" , Lucas shook his head , "Not you're fault hales".

Lucas looked at Nathan , "Nate when i was in the hospital ,did Brooke visit me at all?"

Nathan smiled , "Are you kidding me? , she was there for 2 days straight. she didn't want you to be alone"

Lucas smiled , "She didn't?" , Nathan smiled back , "No , she slept in your bed with you, and told you she'd love you forever"

Lucas Laughed , "Brooke Davis , said that?" , Nathan nodded his head.

Lucas got in his car and looked at a picture of Brooke he had in his glove compartment, "How could this happen?".he stroked her face smiling.

He quietly whispered "she was right , this isn't the end. Not even close"


	4. The Sweetest Thing

Brooke jumped on her bed and began reading US weekly , she was in the middle of the 'Hot or Not' section when her phone rang.

she sighed and flipped it open , "Hello?" . "I Can't believe you ditched me!" Peyton yelled whilst walking up a very long hill.

Brooke Laughed, "Well , you were annoying me". Peyton sarcastically laughed , "I hate you so much right now "

"You Love me ". Peyton smiled "I better go i have a very long hill to conquer". Brooke closed her magazine , "Stay were you are , i'll come get you".

Peyton smiled , "Thankyou".

**[Brooke Hangs Up]**

Seth and Brooke's Mom Victoria began looking at old pictures of Brooke , Seth laughed , "How old was she here?". Victoria put on her glasses, "Fourteen".

Seth pulled out a picture of Brooke kissing Lucas on the cheek , he didn't look impressed. "Who's the guy ?" Victoria sighed "That's Brooke's Ex-boyfriend

Lucas, they broke up just before she moved here". Seth shook his head , "Were they together long?, they look really happy". Victoria took the picture off him , "They were".

Seth rolled up his sleeves and tapped on the table , "Does she still talk to him?" she looked up at him. "I don't know Seth , ask her"

He stood up and walked into Brooke's room , but she was gone.

When Lucas arrived in California , Peyton spotted him for the distance , "Lucas scott?!". Lucas smiled "Peyton sawyer , Long time no see".

Peyton ran upto Lucas and gave him a hug , "God , what are you doing here?" Lucas scratched his temple , "I'm here for Brooke".

Peyton grinned , "Ooh this is gonna get interesting". They started walking together , "Can you actually believe she's getting married?" , Peyton said with disbelief.

"No , I really can't". " I don't know what she's gonna say when she see's you".

"Yeah , me neither".

When Peyton walked into the apartment, Lucas was behind her. She raised her voice "Brooke?". Brooke came trotting down the stairs , "Hey , The wedding Planner is co - ...."

Lucas walked thorugh the door smiling and her mind went completely blank. "Lucas?" she said quietly with a huge smile on her face.

Lucas walked towards Brooke looking as close to perfect as one can be in her eyes , "Hey Pretty Girl" , He slowly wrapped his hands around her as she sunk into his shoulders.

Brooke smiled and Murmered , "I missed you". Lucas still gently holding Brooke close , "You have no idea".

When Lucas pulled away he gave Brooke an innocent smile that made her heart melt. "What are you doing here?" she whispered.

Lucas stroked her face , "I'm here for you". Peyton smiled in the Background.

Brooke slowly nodded her head , "You know about the wedding?". Lucas roughly stroked the back of his neck. "Yeah"

She sat on the step , "Is that why you came here?". Lucas smiled , "I Came here because i wanna be in your life again".

Brooke leaned against the wall , "Okay , like friends?". Lucas slightly nodded , "If that's what you want".

Peyton shook her head and walked out of the room. Brooke pulled herself up and forced herself to make a go of being Lucas' friend. "Okay".

Brooke offered her hand to Lucas , and he shaked it. "I just want you to be happy".

Brooke smiled , "Kay". As Lucas walked away she thought about how difficult this would be.

The next morning Seth and Brooke went to the mall looking for designs for the wedding, little did they know that Lucas and Peyton were also in the mall.

Peyton knowing they were going to bump into them well practically planned it, and Lucas completely oblivious to it all. Peyton pretended to read the newspaper , Lucas laughed

"What are you doing?". She looked at Lucas and lowered her sunglasses , "Sshh , we're staking out Breth". Lucas burst out Laughing , "First of all you're wearing sunglasses indoors,

and second what the hell is Breth?". Peyton deeply sighed , "Brooke - Seth, Breth???? , and Sunglasses are neccessary on stakeouts, so... do i look mysterious?"

"You look like a crazy Lady , now i'm gonna leave before you get us arrested or killed". Lucas stood up and bumped into seth , "Oh , man im sorry" Lucas apologised,

Seth looked at him suspicious , "Hey , do i know you?". Lucas smiled , "Uh , I don't think so...". Brooke walked up behind Seth , "Lucas?".

Seth looked at Brooke , "Lucas? , this is Lucas?". Brooke looked up at seth , "you know about Lucas?".

Lucas smiled and held out his hand to seth , "Hey whats up? , I'm Lucas... as you well know by now". Seth hesitated and then shook Lucas' hand , "Good to meet you".

Lucas smiled , "Well , nice to see you guys. I'm gonna go and see if i can find some sort of basketabll court around here". Brooke laughed as he walked away.

Seth shook his head , "Why - why is that funny?". Brooke rolled her eyes , "Inside joke". she said as she pulled Seth into a nearby clothes shop.

Peyton lowered the newspaper and raised her eyebrow, "Hmmm , love triangle anyone?". she pulled off her sunglasses and sweetly smiled at an old lady that was giving her a strange look.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lucas was walking down the street on the phone to Keith , "I don't know dad , i mean i think she's really moved on". Keith smiled , "Listen , if you saw the way that girl was when you were in

hospital. You'd realise she'll never get over you". Lucas shook his head , "why did she leave tree hill?". "Because - Nathan told her that it was better for both of you if she moved on".

Lucas angrily shook his head , "You've gotta be kidding me , why would he say that?". Keith hesitated , "I don't know Luke". As they carried on their conversation, Brooke was slowly approaching

Lucas. "I don't know , I mean it's Brooke I'll never get over her". Brooke smiled. Keith was on the other end of the phone smiling too , "why are you telling me? , tell her this"

"I can't tell her , she's in love with someone else i just have to accept it and move on". Brooke's smile was washed over with a sad expression.

Lucas continued walking , "I'm gonna go dad , I'll see you in a few days".

**[Lucas Hangs Up]**

Lucas slid the phone back in his pocket walked back towards his car.

The Next morning peyton came downstairs , and she saw that all of Brooke's bridal amagazines were in the strash , she was about to pull them out when there was a knock on the door.

She turned around and opened the door to find Lucas standing there , "Eeww , You're all sweaty" Peyton cringed.

Lucas laughed , "Thats because i've been running". Peyton offered him in , "I would hug you but you smell and look gross right now".

"Thanks" Lucas said sarcastically. Peyton walked over to him , "If you're looking for Brooke she stayed over at Seths last night". Lucas pulled the towel from his face with a dissapointed expression , "Oh".

Peyton raised her eyebrow , "Does that bother you?". Lucas hesitated , "It's just - hard". Peyton gave him a hug , "I know".

She smiled , "But look on the bright side - the rehearsal dinner is tomorrow night". Lucas lifted his head from her shoulder , "How is that looking on the bright side?".

"Because - Lucas , this would be yopur opportunity to see if Brooke still loves you". Lucas smiled , "Oh Yeah? , what's your plan?"

Peyton grinned , "I'm gonna need some tape , a gun and some socks". Lucas backed away from her , "Sometimes i wonder about you , i really do".

Peyton Laughed , "I'm totally kidding , but really i have a plan".


	5. The Plan Part 1

**The Plan - Part 1 of 2**

8am saturday morning , Lucas was sat in Brooke and Peyton's pool house playing video games.

He paused the game as there was a knock on the door , "It's open". He said pulling himself off the bed. Peyton walked through the Door Smiling , "Good Morning , Sunshine".

she approched Lucas with a cup of coffee. "Peyton , Its 8 am ,shouldn't you be sleeping?". Peyton sat down next to Lucas smiling , "Its the rehearsal dinner tonight".

Lucas grabbed Peytons shoulder , "What Is your twisted evil plan?". Peyton brushed her hair behind her ears , "How do you know it's twisted and evil?".

Lucas raised his eyebrows , "Your lips were moving". Peyton shook her head laughing , "Okay , well i'm gonna let you shower". she laughed holding her nose.

He raised his arm and inahled the smell, Peyton stood up ."That's what you think , now hurry we only have one day of scheming". Lucas stood up and pulled his shirt off.

Peyton smiled, "Nice!". Lucas laughed , "Shut Up". throwing his shirt at her as she walked out.

When Lucas came into the house , he grabbed some coffee and sat at the breakfast bar reading the sports section.

Brooke came down the stairs in her pyjamas , she was suprised to see Lucas in her kitchen.

"Lucas?". He looked up at Brooke and smiled , "Hey". Brooke smiled at him opening the refrigerator.

He went back to reading the paper , as she sat down opposite him. "Can i have the- ?

Lucas interrupted , "Fashion weekly". Handing the paper to her , Brooke smiled sweetly , Thankyou". Lucas smiled back , "No problem".

Brooke looked up at Lucas reading, "It's kind like our old mornings huh?". Lucas grinned , "Yeah - you with your clothes all over my room".

Brooke let out a slight laugh as she rested her hand on her neck , "So what are you doing here anyway?". Lucas smiled , "Uh- Peyton told me to Crash here , we were up late playing video games".

Brooke nodded , "You sleep in the poolhouse?". Lucas nodded "Yeah , reall comfortable bed". Brooke began reading, "Yeah it's the one i used to have in my old room".

"That'd why it seemed to farmiliar". Brooke nodded , akward tension grew between them.

A sudden clapping interrupted their weird moment , Peyton came running down the stairs singing. "Everybody dance now".

"Morning guys". Brooke turned around , "Good morning , Peyton". Lucas smiled , "Hey Whats up P?". Peyton poured herself a glass of orange juice and started humming.

Brooke walked over to peyton and quietly whispered in her ear , "Great Idea , lets have Brooke's Ex-boyfriend stay the night". Peyton turned around , "Ouch , my bad Brooke".

Brooke smirked , "Yeah , Nice work". Brooke turned to Lucas , "Okay , I'll see you guys Later". Lucas smiled at her , "Later".

Peyton walked over and sat next to Lucas , he continued reading so she repeatedly nudged him smiling , "So.....

Lucas looked at her , "So, what?". Peyton sighed , "What happened with Brooke?". Lucas flopped his head and continued reading , "Nothing".

Peyton rolled her eyes , "Nothing?". He turned around to face her , "I'm going home today Peyton". Peyton stood up , "Lucas , you need to fight for her".

She walked away and Lucas dropped his head into his hands.

Lucas walked into peyton's room , "Peyton , can i talk to you?". Peyton turned around, "Okay".

He walked over and sat on her bad , "If i leave tomorrow without telling Brooke how i feel , I'm gonna be miserable for the rest of my life".

Peyton sat down next to him and rubbed his shoulder , "Then don't leave". Lucas looked up at her , "I'm gonna stay , and i'm gonna fight for Brooke Davis."

Peyton laughed , "Okay then lets go shopping". she said pulling Lucas up , "Why are we going shopping?".

"If you wanna get Brooke back, you need to look hot tonight". Lucas laughed as Peyton dragged him out of the room.

Brooke was sat in the living room when Peyton and Lucas came down the stairs , she looked at them curious. "What are you guys doing?"

Peyton grabbed her coat , "Lucas and I are going shopping". Brooke slummed back in her chair and quietly said under her breath , "He never went shopping with me".

Lucas grabbed his coat and opened the door , "Have a nice day Brooke". She smiled at him as he walked out with Peyton.

Brooke sat on her own when there was a knock on the door , she opened it to see Haley , Nathan , Keith and Jamie.

Brooke smiled, "Oh my god , Hi". She pulled Haley in and gave her a huge hug , "I missed you Haley James".

Haley smiled, "I Missed you too Brooke". Brooke Opened the door wider and invited them in.

"Hey Brooke". Nathan said sweetly , "Nathan". Brooke smiled, there was still a tension between them.

Brooke smiled at Keith "It's great to see you". Keith smiled. "Yeah , you too Brooke".

Brooke looked down at smiling little boy , "You must be little Jamie". she said crouching down ."Oh, he is so cute".

Haley sat down , "So were's Lucas?". Brooke walked over and sat down next to her , "He's shopping .... with Peyton". Haley looked shocked "Peyton?". Brooke nodded.

Meanwhile , Lucas was trying on suits as Peyton criticised every one he tried on., "What about this one?".

Peyton bopped her head from side to side in a judging manner, "Does it come off easily?". Lucas shook looked up, "What?".

Peyton laughed , "Brooke's gonna wanna tear the suit off you , so it needs to come off easily". Lucas laughed. "You're crazy Peyton".

They both laughed.

When They arrived back at the house, Lucas was immidietly attacked by Haley's arms and enveloped into a hug. "Hey , Hales" he said whilst he was being crushed.

When she let go Lucas and Nathan shared a manly hug and Brooke sat in the corner alone.

Because Peyton used to date Nathan , she and Haley have never really got along. Peyton walked over to Nathan and gave him a hug , "How are you nate?". Nathan smiled "I'm good".

Peyton smiled , "Well , I'm fine too Thanks for asking". Nathan laughed as Haley watched in envy. Peyton smiled at her , "Hi , Haley". She sarcastically smiled back , "Hi".

Lucas went into the corner and sat with Brooke , "Hey , You okay?". Brooke unfolded her arms and turned to face him "Yeah I'm fine , it's just memories. You know with everyone being here".

Lucas smiled and wrapped his arms around her pulling her into a comfortable hug, whispering in her ear , "They're all good memories though , right?". Brooke smiled , "Yeah , well most of them".

Lucas pulled away and gave her a nod, as if he was reassuring her it was gonna be okay. Haley saw the way Brooke and Lucas looked at eachother in such a magical way.

Nathan pulled his arms around her shoulders and kissed her on the cheek. "I love you Haley James". Haley looked up at him smiling, " I know you do".

Brooke and Lucas' moment was interrupted by her phone ringing , she checked caller ID which read 'Seth'. She looked at Lucas , "Sorry , i've gotta take this".

She took the phone into the other room and answered it , "Hey Seth". Seth sighed deeply " Brooke , I'm here with the wedding planners, and you're not". Brooke covered her mouth in shock. She had totally

forgot about the wedding planners. "Uh... i'll be there in ten minutes". She grabbed her keys, and walked towards the door "Sorry guys, I've gotta go. Wedding planners"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After Brooke Left , Peyton approached Lucas and pulled him to his feet , "Come on Luke". Haley cleared her throat as they walked away , "Oh , right. You guys just make yourselves comfortable". Peyton said pulling Lucas into the poolhouse. Nathan laughed , "Talk about entertaining your guests".

**[Later that Night]**

Lucas was changing for the rehearsal dinner , when Haley knocked on the door. "You decent Luke?". Lucas smiled and opened the door , "Never have been , Hales".

Haley laughed as she walked in , "How you doin' , I mean it kinda looks like Brooke's still getting married". Lucas sighed he collapsed on the bed , "She is".

She sat down next to him , "Even after you told her how you feel?". Lucas pulled a pillow over his face and mummbled, "I didn't tell her".

Haley shook her head laughing , "I didn't understand a thing you just said". Lucas slowly removed the pillow from his face , "I didn't tell her , Haley". Haley rolled her eyes , "Are you serious? , everyone knows",

Lucas pulled himself up , "Everyone?". Haley nodded , "Even Brooke". Lucas rolled his head back , "Then why is she doing this?". Haley patted him on the back , "I don't know Luke".

She pulled herself up and looked down at him , "I need to get ready , and so do you". Lucas looked at his clothes, "I am ready". Haley laughed, "I'm totally kidding , you look very handsome".

Lucas smiled , "Thankyou". She smiled back and walked out of the poolhouse.

Lucas looked in the corner of the room and saw a duffle bag , he walked over and opened it. Inside were all the things he gave to Brooke when they dated in high school.

Lucas smiled as he pulled out , friendship bracelets , pictures of them together , the necklace , a box of letters and His letterman Jacket. He opened the box and saw a huge stack of letters

all adressed to him. He opened them one by one , they expressed Brooke's anger , pain , happiness and most of all..... her undying love for Lucas.

He put all the letters back in the box and zipped the bag back up.

"Lucas!" , Peyton yelled walking into the poolhouse. "Hey Peyton , come on in".

"We have a 911 emergency , the crow and eagle have landed". Lucas shook his head , "What are you talking about?. Peyton grabbed Lucas' jacket , "Come on , Breth have Arrived".

Lucas pulled on his jacket as Peyton pushed him out of the door.

Peyton linked her arm into Lucas' , "Lets arrive in style". Lucas laughed , "Lets go , Crazy girl".

When Lucas and Peyton arrived at the Party , they saw Brooke and Seth in the corner kissing. Peyton looked at Lucas , "Ughh ... Isn't it disgusting?".

Lucas nodded , "Sure is , agent 00". Peyton smiled at Lucas , "See, now you're getting in the spirit".


	6. The Plan Part 2

**The Plan - Part 2 **

Lucas and Peyton entered the party 'in style' , as Brooke noticed Lucas she turned her attention away from Seth and began talking to a girl sat next to her.

Ryan , Seth's step-brother approached Peyton and Lucas , "Hey Peyton , who's your friend?". Lucas held his hand out to shake , "Lucas , nice to meet you". Ryan shook his hand , "Yeah , you too".

He focused his attention back on Peyton , "So Peyton , can i get you somthing to drink?" Peyton smiled , "Uh sure , let's go".

Ryan escorted Peyton into the dining room , Lucas yelled , "Peyton?". she looked back and pointed to Brooke mimming , "Talk to her".

Lucas loosened his tie and sat down at the singles table , later he noticed that Peyton was talking to a girl and pointing to him.

The girl then walked upto him , "Hey Lucas , do you wanna dance?". Lucas shot down another glass of taquila and stood up , "Sure!". He pulled her onto the dancefloor.

Lucas in his drunken state asked "So what's your name?". The girl laughed , "I'm summer". Lucas smiled.

Brooke walked upto Peyton and Ryan , "Excuse me Ryan , i need to talk to Peyton for a second". she said pulling Peyton into another room.

"Brooke whats up?". Brooke loosened her grip on Peyton's arm , "Who's the skank Lucas is dancing with?". Peyton smiled , "It's summer".

Brooke's mouth widened in shock , "Roberts?". Peyton nodded "Yep".

"You do know she used to date Seth". Peyton started Laughing , "Small world , huh?". Brooke pinched her , "Ow" Peyton said rubbing her arm.

"That's for setting them up". Brooke walked into the main room and gave Summer a dirty look passing through.

Brooke sat down next to Seth , "Did you invite summer?". Seth grinned , "Yeah , and she brought Marissa".

Brooke folded her arms , "Well , looks like the whole gang's here". Seth pulled his arm around her , "Yeah , isn't it great?".she sarcastically smiled.

Seth noticed her jealous side when she was watching Lucas and Summer dance. He shook his head and puled his arm back from around her.

Lucas looked over at Brooke and saw that she was sitting next to her fiancee totally miserable, he looked at the girl infront of him. "You're not Brooke". he whispered.

Summer laughed , "What?", "Uh....Nothing , have a nice night". he quietly said as he walked away.

The sit down meal was placed out when everyone began sitting in their assigned seats , Lucas noticed he was on the opposite side to Brooke.

Brooke sat down and whispered to seth who seemed a little off with her , "are you okay?". Seth nodded , "I'm actually not feeling too good".

Lucas watched over the table , "Seth , if you wanna go inside for a while , it's okay". Brooke said stroking his arm. He stood up and walked out of the room towards his car.

As Lucas tried to sober up Brooke tried to avoid eye contact with him. Peyton sat next to Lucas and threw away the name tag which was originally there. "Hey , Luke whats up?".

Lucas smiled , "Hi". Haley stole Seth's seat and left Nathan sitting next to Brooke's alcoholic Aunt.

Throughout the entire dinner , Seth didn't show up. Lucas and Brooke completely avoided eachother and Nathan very annoyed listening to Aunt Lisa's stories.

When the night was over , pretty much everybody had left. Peyton had left with Ryan and the only people left in the house were Brooke and Lucas.

Brooke sighed, "Come on Lucas , time to go to bed". Brooke attempted pulling Lucas up as she stumbled and fell ontop of him , they were two inches from eachothers lips.

Emotions they felt when they were together came flooding back , Lucas softly whispered , "I love you Brooke". Brooke's eyes filled with tears and she gradually pulled away.

"You're drunk , Lucas and you're saying things you don't mean". Lucas pulled himself up , "You know me , drunk or sober. I would never lie to you about this". Brooke whiped her eyes , "Why now Lucas? ,

i'm engaged to Seth". Lucas walked further towards her , "You think i don't know that? , i wake up thinking about it. the fact that some other guy holds you in his arms at night."

Brooke's eyes filled with pain as Lucas softly grabbed her hand , "Did you miss me?". Brooke looked into his eyes which were filled with hope , "Everyday". Lucas smiled and stroked her face.

Brooke pulled away , "I can't do this". Lucas held onto her arm , "Why?", "Because letting go of you , was the hardest thing i have ever had to do. Lucas , i don't wanna hurt like that again".

she released her hand from his gentle grip and ran out of the room crying. Brooke cried herself to sleep that night , Seth was nowhere to be seen and Lucas was sleeping in her poolhouse. Lucas lay awake through the entire night , thinking about how hurt Brooke was when they broke up.

The next morning Brooke was woken up by Peyton blending fruit and singing in the kitchen. She pulled the pillow over her head and moaned.

Peyton barged thorugh the door with a smoothie , "5 a day is the way". she said cheerily as Brooke attempted to block her out. Peyton sat next to her , "Wedding day Brooke , wedding day".

Brooke pulled herself up , "I'm aware thankyou Peyton". she said walking into the bathroom.

Lucas was in the poolhouse , he put the last things into his bag and walked out into the main house. Peyton came running down the stairs , "Hey Luke- what are you doing?".

He pulled his bag over his shoulder , "I'm leaving Peyton". She nodded her head, "Really?".

Lucas pulled her into a friendly hug , "I'll miss you". Peyton smiled , "Yeah , you too". he slowly pulled away from the hug , "Brooke's not happy with me here".

Peyton smiled at him , "Yeah , well does she know you're leaving?" Lucas shook his head , "I was hoping you could tell her for me , i don't wanna say goodbye to her. It'll be too hard".

She gave him another hug , "I'll miss you Lucas Scott". He grinned , "You Too , P Sawyer". Lucas pulled his car keys out of his pocket and walked towards the door.

When he got into his car he started the engine and repeatedly whispered to himself , "Let it go , Let it go....".

Peyton came to the door and waved him goodbye as he drove away.


	7. The Bitter Truth

Seth was in his mom's house the next morning making his bed , later she appeared in the doorway. he had just put on his dressing gown and was unzipping his suitcase.

"Did you sleep well , honey?" she asked as he jumped a foot , and then he tunred to see his mother fully dressed for the wedding later that day.

"Hey Mom" he said , and went to hug her. "Sorry i came in so late last night , i wasn't feeling very well".

"It's no problem , i didn't hear you come in" she smiled at him , and then glanced at the perfectly made bed. "Where's this Fiancee of yours?"

"Uh... I don't know. I haven't see her yet". A moment later Brooke appeared in the doorway, "Nice to see you , Mrs Cohen"

For a long moment Kirsten said nothing , it was obvious she didn't particularly like Brooke , "Brooke , always a pleasure" Brooke felt very uncomfortable , but she tried to be

brave about it and continued smiling. "So , it's a nice day today". Brooke said glancing out at the ocean.

Kirsten said crispily , "There's Coffee and Tea in the kitchen if you want some". she said before dissapearing down the hall.

"So, how was you're night?" Seth said snapping at her. Brooke lowered her gaze , "Since , you just left OUR rehearsal dinner , i was left to explain to everyone why i was alone all night".

Softly he closed and the door and moved forward , closer to Brooke. "What exactly did you do last night?" he asked with such a cold expression.

Brooke remained silent , as Seth made her feel scared and insecure about herself. Seth kept his eyes on her face. "Brooke?" he asked , stepping close , he asked quietly.

"I'm gonna ask you once , and only once okay?". Brooke knew exactly what the question was going to be , what she didn't know was how to answer it.

He was closer now , too close infact. He took a deep breath and finally let out the dreaded question , "Do you have feelings for Lucas?".

Brooke shuddered as she moved away anxiously biting her lip , "I.... she searched her mind to answer this question , it broke her heart to even think of saying no.

There was a gnawing feeling deep inside her , her voice started breaking every time she attempted a word. "I honestly believe that you do" Seth said sincerely.

Brooke's smile was half-hearted , her voice broke with an upset as she spoke ; "Seth , I'm sorry". He touched her shoulder and gave her a simple smile.

She closed her eyes which were filled with pain , the sadness in her soul came through in her eyes , and he saw it. "I can't..... marry you Seth. My heart belongs with Lucas".

She hated doing this to him , but her heart was with Lucas. and as she said it would always be. "I get it , you never looked at me the way you look at him. not once"

his voice was like ice, and there was a long silence.

There were tears in her eyes as she tried to justify her decision to call off the wedding , "It's not that i don't love you. Because I do....., It's just that I love Lucas that much more".

Seth pulled her close and stroked the back of her head , "I know , I'm not mad Okay. Don't think that , I want you to be happy" he gently kissed the top of her head.

his voice was soft spoken and kind. "I'm sorry Seth" , she cried on his shoulder as he tried to be okay with her decision.

After a while , she pulled herself away and gave him a Smile. He smiled back , "It's not your fault Brooke, You can't fight fate. You are Lucas are Soulmates.

And i'm just gonna have to deal with it". Brooke nodded her head gently , "I'm really sorry". she brushed past his shoulder gently whispering , "Goodbye Seth".

she slowly opened the door and stepped out giving him a smile that gave him a sense of closure.

Brooke arrived back at the house in a hurry , "LUCAS!!??", she ran into Peyton in the kitchen. "Peyton , where's Lucas?".

Peyton sat down and offered Brooke the seat next to her , "Uh... Brooke , Lucas left for tree hill this morning". she dropped her head into her hands and started crying softly.

"Oh , Brooke....." Peyton rubbed a hand across her shoulders. "What's wrong?" she whispered. But when Brooke raised her face to her again , Peyton could see the bottomless

dispair that had overwhelmed her. "Brooke.....

"I called off the wedding" Brooke almost choked on the words as she said them. Peyton started at her for an instant and then hugged her.

"Does that mean?....... " Brooke just sat there and cried quietly , "Yes Peyton , It means I love Lucas". Brooke said sternly.

Peyton's face raised into a smile , "Well , Brooke he only left a few hours ago". Brooke's tears spilling onto her cheeks and from there onto the table.

"I said things to him Peyton , things that he may change his decision in being with me". Peyton's face filled with curiosity , "What could you have possibly said that would...

Brooke interrupted , "I told him , the pain i went through missing him. Ruined my life". Peyton's Sympathetic tone emphasised as she comforted her best friend.

Brooke explained , "I told Seth , I still love Lucas so we agreed to call off the wedding". Peyton agreed with an approving nod , "Well. You love Lucas , i mean come on it was pretty obvious".

Brooke raised her head , "It was?". She nodded. Peyton Pulled Brooke to her feet and patted her on the back , "Instead of sitting here drowning you're sorrows , go and get Lucas".

She looked at Peyton , "Where's Haley and Nathan?". Peyton replied Bitterly , "Pool house". Brooke smirked as she walked out , "Jealous much?" Peyton shook her head , "No".

Brooke walked towards her car , wondering what she was going to say to Lucas , all she did know was. She was going to tell him how she felt.


	8. I'm Yours FINAL CHAPTER

The alarm went off just after 7am. Lucas stirred , reached out from under the covers and turned it off.

He awakened with a sudden start , as though someone had touched his shoulder. He half expected to see Brooke standing over him

as he blinked in the dim room. He restlessely slipped out of bed and went to the window , opening the blind peering out wondering what kind of day it would be.

The sky above was ashy, cold and remote. He left the bedroom and headed along the upstairs hallway toward the staircase.

It was dim and shadowy downstairs , it smelt like Brooke's chanel number 5 perfume, mixed with roses. A smell in which Lucas adored.

He unlocked the back door and stepped outside onto the wide , paved terrace which surrounded the house. Lucas looked at the sky and could see that

it had undergone a vast change, He took a deep breath and closed his eyes Imagining she was by his side smiling at him.

He slowly pulled his Ipod out if his tracksuit pants and played the tracks as loud as they would go. He ran , very fast. past his old house , River court, Tree Hill High , His moms memorial

and just kept going until he couldn't run anymore. He came to a gradual stop , out of breath and sweating. He leaned over and rested his palms on his knees trying to regain his breath.

There was a sudden squeaking noise as he looked over at Brooke's mom Victoria opening her terrace door and sitting on the porch with coffee.

Lucas gave her a simple smile as she retaliated with a slight wave , as he continued running.

He gradually started slowing down after a few hours and finally reached the front of his house, his head facing the floor deeply exhailing.

He slowly lifted his head as he heard a car pulling up behind him , he turned around and wiped his head.

The car door opened slowly , as Brooke came out of the car smiling. Lucas looked on at her in amazement as she opened the trunk of her car pulling out 4 suitcases.

He turned his body around fully , directly facing her. She slammed the trunk of her car down and noticed that Lucas was in his door way looking at her.

She dropped her suitcases on the floor and walked towards him smiling , His eyes ran over her like a trickle of warm summer rain. "Brooke?" it was all he could think to say.

She was smiling up at him speaking softly , "Hi". she looked up at him in astonishment and placed her hand on his cheek making a perfect fit.

He closed his eyes and placed his hand ontop of hers , He shook his head with a small , rueful smile. "What are you doing here?".

His bright blue eyes were too much for her , the way they glistened, the way he smiled at her. The way he searched her face in amazement.

"Did you marry Seth?" he looked at her sternly for a moment. She placed herself in his arms and pulled hers around his waist , closing her eyes. She felt safe and loved.

She gently whispsered , "No , I couldn't do it". Lucas re-opened his eyes and kissed the top of her head , "Why not?".

She raised her head and their eyes met once again , "Because of you". Lucas made her nervous, he pulled her close to him and for a long time he just held her as tightly

and lovingly as he could, letting his arms , the warmth of his body , and his heart tell her what he could barely find the words to say. He would never let her go through anything

like that again , he could feel her heartache as he held her gently.

"You're okay , Babe. You're gonna be fine , You're strong and Beautiful and I Love you". but she wasn't crying. She was just trembling very slightly in his arms, and when

she looked up at him, the too much, too serious eyes reached out to her as she tried to smile.

"I Love you Lucas , more than anything in the world", she slowly whispsered as he felt her heart racing.

"I Love You Too Brooke Davis". She lifted her head and looked up at him with her innocent , pleading eyes. "Do you forgive me Lucas?" she asked lowering her voice.

He smiled down at her and nodded , "Way past it , Brooke. I forgave you as soon as i woke up in hospital and found out you refused to leave me".

Brooke's face overwhelmed with appriciation and happiness , "I'm really happy to hear you say that". she looked up at him with huge eyes that instantly filled with tears.

Lucas brushed a strand of hair from her face and gave her a sweet and proud smile , "remember when you said you didn't understand why i loved you?"

She looked up at him with curioisity , "Lucas , you were unconscious when i said that". He gently shook his head with a smirk , "I heard everything you said to me Brooke".

She looked up and let out a slight laugh that she tried to hold back. He stroke her shoulder , " I love you because you're strange and wonderful , because of your perfectly

beautiful face , you're adorable dimples, You're crazy hair in the morning , you're sexy as hell. She bit her lip with embarrasment as Lucas continued with his list of reasons.

"I love you in the rain , i love you when we fight , you kink you're eyebrow when you're trying to be cute , because of the all those beautiful letters you wrote to me, I even love you're crazy over-protetive mother.

but most of all..... I love you because you are my pretty girl. If you need to hear why i love you.....I can go on all night".

Brooke was speechless , she was touched and at this moment in time very much in love with Lucas Scott.

"you did pretty good". she smiled as she bit her lips waiting for Lucas to finally kiss her. He raised his eyebrow and appraoched her soft , gentle lips.

he sweetly brushed his lips against hers and pulled his arms up into her hair. They stood in the doorway kissing when a honk behind them stole their attention.

They both turned around to see Peyton sat in her car smiling and honking her horn , "WAY TO GO B DAVIS!!" she yelled as Brooke smiled and looked back at Lucas.

"Now , where were we?" she laughed as they kissed once again. Peyton was in the distance smiling at them.

Lucas realeased his lips from hers and grabbed her luggage , "Come on Baby , Lets go home". Brooke smiled as he put his arm around her shoulder.

Brooke looked at him and raised her eyebrow , "So , about my letters". Lucas cringed , "I shouldn't have mentioned those should I?". She laughed as they walked in the house.

He stopped in the middle of the hallway and grabbed her hand , "One more thing". he gently placed her back on the wall and softly kissed her , "God , I missed you Brooke".

She smiled and pulled her arms around his neck , "Wanna show me just how much?", They both laughed.

He picked her up in his arms and carried her up the stairs , she laughed and kissed his cheek. "this is gonna be fun".


End file.
